Member 13
by alternrockerchick
Summary: Xemnas,new superior of Organization 13,is outraged by what he sees when he takes over.He needs to set the place up with some christian foundations!Starting with no gayness. Punishable by death.Rated for violence not too much ,yaoi, and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Axels POV

Seeing Xemnas for the first time was one of the worst things ever. I knew the guy was a bible thumping, gay bashing, radical christian from the start. Now, don't get me wrong, ok? I am not saying that every christian is horrible and hates gay people. I just know the type when I see it, and trust me, they exist.

The guy was sitting behind his desk, sorrounded by bibles, and preparing for his "sermon." Really, all the guy had to do was sit in his chair and worship Kingdom Hearts, like almost every other number one did.

"Oh, yes," He looked up at me, then to a sheet of paper he had on his desk. "Ah, Axel Domi, Member Eight of the organization." I winced at my last name, but it went unnoticed by 'superior'. "What do you need?" He asked in an impatient voice. As in, How DARE you have the balls to walk into my office?

"Well, " I told him, in an equally impatient voice, of course "You were supposed to lead the meeting an hour ago. Demyx is starting to whine, and Saiix is asking me the time every three seconds. Plus Larxene keeps throwing her damn knives at me, so unless you are going to get your ass out there, NOW, let me know so I can get all of those annoying fuckers out of my face." Ya, when I was done I noticed how bad it sounded, but I was pissed to the absolute _maximum_ level of pistivity.

Xemnas just...stared at me for a second before telling me in a monotone. "Mr. Domi, when you address me, address me as _superior, _do you understand?" He gave me a pitying look, and kept giving it to me, until I spun around, and tossed over my shoulder. "What the fuck _ever._" I told him as I walked out of the room. I heard him growl behind me, and I walked back into the throne room.

"AXEL!" Demtx yelled, jumping from his high throne and glomping me. We rolled to the ground and I pinned Demyx, much to his displeasure. "Demyx..." I told him with a sigh. "Why do you have to do that every time I come in here?" Demyx just laughed and pushed me off. "You know you love it, dude. Admit it, that was the highlight of your day."

"Considering how boring our days actually are, ya, I guess it is." I told him, laughing and teleporting us up to our chairs. Demyx and I joked around for a while longer, throwing knives back at Larxene when she threw them at us ( none of them hit her, dammit), and laughing our asses off as Luxord (who was drunk a hell) tried to keep from falling out of his chair. Marluxia had to get him back on his chair three times. Sometimes I feel sorry for flower boy...

I heard Saiix gasp, and he was leaning towards the enterance to the room. The guy almost fell out of his chair trying to get to the superior. Demyx must of noticed the guy too, because he was trying not to laugh. And when i looked, I could not blame him.

He walked in, toting about a million of those mini bibles, and wearing a cloak with black and white swirls all around it. And I thought that the black cloaks I had to wear were bad!

He cleared his throat, walked up to Saiix, and handed him one of the bibles. Saiix looked like he was about to pass out, but took the bible anyway, holding it like it was gold. "You, " he looked at his paper agian " Saiix. I can feel the power of God in you. Oh, how mighty it is. Praise his name. Saiix, do you think you can help me pass the word of God?"

Saiix nodded vigorosly, his blue hair bouncing. The damn teachers pet would have done anything for any superior. "Yes, sir. I think I can." Xemnas smiled at him, a sickly sweet smile, one that made Demyx look at me nervously. I fought the instinct look at him the same way.

Demyx's POV

I was sitting in Axel's room, talking to him and Zexion. Zexy was droning on about some big boring book he had read and Axel was staring into nothingness for the millionth time since the meeting had been finished.

"Guys?" I asked, wincing when I noticed I was using my 'im a lost little kid, please help me' voice. Axel and Zexion immediatly looked at me,with mildly worried looks. "Who is this guy? I mean, I know he is supposed to be our superior, but really. I did not really inderstand what he was saying." How could I? The only thing the guy said was 'blah blah blah blah GOD IS GREAT! blah blah blah blah, WE WILL HEAL THEM, BROTHER SAIIX!'

"He is a fucking idiot." Axel growled, returning to his zoned out-ed-ness. Zexion looked at him, sighed, and closed his book. "He is a righteous christian who believes he is doing what is greatest for the Organization. According to him, we are all sinners and we should be cleansed and repent, or we should be removed from the earth. Our sins being homosexualitly and refusal to completly comply with orders given. Or, he believes he is a christian. He has the fith entirly wrong..." Huh? My head hurts! I like Axel's explination better!

"He means," Xigbar said, ploping down beside me. I squeked when he hit the matress, and lurched away from him ,which made me hit Axel, who shot up when Xiggy started talking. The result? A MAJOR headbutt that hurt like hell. Xigbar laughed at us while I held my nose.

"I think you broke my face!" Me and Axel said at the same time, which caused a light giggle to escape from Zexion. My eyes shot open, and I practicaly jumped on Zexion. "You laughed!" I said, inches from his face. Zexion blushed and looked away, muttering something like "It's possible."

Xigbar rolled his eyes and continued. "Dudes a gay basher who is gonna kill us if we dont go straight. Oh, and if we dont obey his every command." My eyes widened, looking from Axel to Xigbar, then to the still blushing Zexion. "And he is using christianity as an excuse."

"H-he is gonna kill us?" I asked, tears sprouting in my eyes. But it was not my fault! My element is water, so I can cry easily...

Axel looked at me with an angry face. "Are you gonna LET him? Look at me, Dem. He is not going to lay a fucking _hand_ on you, ok? Not a fucking _finger, _even. On Zexion either, got it?"

"What, no protection for me?" Xigbar asked, pretending to look offended. Then he looked at me and Zexion, who were laying on the bed, both of us trying to hide tears because of the reality that we will die. Axel gave him a look that was supposed to mean 'you need it?' "As if! Look, guys. I am with Ax here. No one is going to do anything to any of you." He gave Axel a hard look. "And I don't want any of you trying to be a bad ass. This dude is bad new, kay? Leave everything to Ol Xiggy."

"And me. Look Xig, I know you are strong, and you are one of the only people who can oppose the superior, but really. You cant protect all three of us. And I won't let you. I ne- I need something, something to live for" He ended in a whisper, and I looked at him, worried. Nothing makes Axel act like this. If he was- I had no chance...

"What do you need, Axel?" Xigbar asked, voice a little softer than normal. Axel stayed still, not looking at any of us. He zoned out again, and Xigbar sighed. "Poor dude. I know what you need. And I know just the thing..." Xig had an evil grin on his face, and he got up, offering Zex and me a hand. "Chom on, guys. I'll walk yall to your rooms." Me and Zexion grabbed his hands, and he hauled us up easily. He walked us to my room first, because mine was next door. I told the guys goodnight, and I settled down in my bed and cried.

Axel's POV- The Next Morning

Damn, poor Demyx. I heard the guy crying all night, probably because of me. I got stupid, and let too much slip. "ATTENTION! A MEETING WILL BE IN 10 MINUTES! THIS IS A MANDATORY MEETING!"

"Shit!" I yelled, falling off my bed and slamming into the ground. I heard Demyx giggle and call me stupid. "There we go, Demyx! I like bubbly you better!" I told him, tapping on the wall. Demyx laughed again, and my mood lightened. Bubble boy could do that. "Now lets get ready to go, dude! Gotta go to Mansex's meeting!"

"What the hell?" Demyx asked, laughing like a mad man. "What are you talking about, dude? Did you get into Lux's stash after I left last night?" He asked, talking about the stash of alcohol Luxord kept in a locked box under his bed.

"No." I told him, wishing I had. " X-E-M-N-A-S. Just switch around the letters! "M-A-N-S-E-X!" Demyx went crazy then, falling from his bed. "FIVE MINUTES UNTI LTHE MADATORY MEETING!"

I slipped into my cloak, still laughing from the name I gave the boss and listening to Dem giggle next door. I teleported into Dem's room, pretending to shield my eyes as I saw his Scooby-Doo boxers. A pair landed on my head as I heard Demyx shriek, jumping into his cloak. I threw them back at him and teleported us back to the hell hole known as the throne room. In the center of the room, I saw a small black- clad figure, staring at the floor. I pointed to the figure and mouthed a question to demyx. _New Member?_ Demyx looked and seemed almost giddy. _Bet it's a girl! Look how small she is! _I shook my head, and Demyx looked puzzled. _Let the master do the work._ I told him, talking about my ability to see who is under any cloak. _Blonde. Short. Guy. About 15 or 16. _I told him, and Demyx shook his head violently. _No! Umm... Red Hair, girl. Bout 13._ Poor dude. Can't do this game at all.

"MEETING START." Immediatly, Xemnas teleported into his chair. "You and I all have better things to do." He told the group, and stared at me. "Like study the bibles that you all will find in your rooms when you arrive back." He looked away from me, and at the figure in the middle of the room. "So I will make this quick. This is Organization member 13. All of you without missions shall show him around. Now, the meeting is over. Oh, and if I hear of any...sins happening, then you all will regret it."

Shit. Demyx and I were the only people without missions. I hate new people. Buuuut...it could be what I was looking for... No! Stop that now, Axel...

I teleported myself and Demyx down to where the new guy was. Demyx was trying to be Mr. Cool, and walked up to the kid. "Hey. My name is Demyx. So, whats your name, 13?" He asked in what I guessed was supposed to be a sexy voice.

I pushed Demyx out of the way. "Way sorry about that, dude. That was Demyx. He is kinda of a bubble brain. I'm Axel." Demyx tried to push me out of the way, and we ended up getting into an all out shoving match. He ended up sitting on me, and I pretended to choke out "Gah! Bubble butt! Chocking, not breathing...!" I heard a light giggle, and it was one of the most perfect things I had ever heard. I looked over, pushing Demyx off, and looked at the new kid. His hood was off, showing spiky blonde hair. His eyes were closed, so I could not see the color. He had a hand over his mouth, and one over his stomach and he was bent over, laughing.

Unknowingly, I gasped at the sight of the perfect nobody. Demyx looked at me and then at the kid. He smiled, and pushed me a little closer. _Talk to him, dumbass!_ He mouthed at me. I noticed his eyes, they were ocean blue, and I felt like I was drowning in them.

"U-uh. So, you like Demyx's nickname?" I asked, for lack of a better thing to say, for once. Blondie nodded and stopped laughing. "Well, since I don't know your name. I'm gonna hafta give you one too. How about...Blondie?" I asked. He shook his head.

"How about Roxas?" He asked. I was astounded by his voice. It was...angelic! "Hello?" He asked in his perfect voice again. Demyx hit me on the back of the head and I fell forward and hit my face on the tile floor. "Oh my god! You okay?" He asked, helping me up. Just him touching me... oh dear god. This was not good.

"Roxas it is then." I said, and Demyx started laughing. "Wait, is Roxas your real name?" He nodded, and I started smirking. "Oh, no. We cant have that! You have to have a nickname!" I thought for a second, while Roxas looked at me expectantly. "Ha! Got it!" I said, and Roxas's gaze intensified. "Roxie!" Demyx nodded his approval, and Roxas giggled again.

"Only you can call me that." He told me, and Demyx made a squeak of disaproval. "What? Axel thought of it, so he can use it. You will just have to think of one for yourself, bubble butt." Demyx laughed at that, and looked deep in thought for a few minutes. Then, he started giggling like a maniac.

"I GOT IT!" He yelled. Roxas looked a little worried, but nodded at him to continue. "Axel's little Roxie!" He was proud of himself, and it showed. Me and Roxas started choking on nothing. Afraid to even look at Roxas, I stared at the table, willling the blush to fucking _stop!_

"Come on Axie and Axie's Roxie!" Demyx yelled, grabbing each of our hands and pulling us after him. "We have to show Roxas around, remember, Ax?" Oh ya! I forgot about that!

"Look, I'm sorry about Demyx. As you can see, he is a bit of an idiot." I apologized, trying to slow Demyx from the flat out run he started us on. Roxie had way shorter legs than me, which made running harder, and even I was getting tired. I started dragging my feet, mouthing at Roxas to do the same. He laughed, and when we got Demyx to stop, I grabbed Roxas's hand and made a beeline for my room. (Slower than Demyx's, of course.)

When we got there, we were giggling like crazy, and heard Demyx whining in the next hall. "Welcome...to...my room." I told him through gasping breaths. "Not..completly Demyx-proof. But it works...for now." I gestured toward the bed, the only sitting furniture in my room, and me and Roxas sat down. "So, I know your name. Age?"

Roxas looked a little nervous. He looked at me with a slight blush on his cheecks. "Erm...15." I tried to resist the urge to jump him then and there, with the adorablness of him afraid to say how young he was. "You?"

"I'm 18 " Then, as an afterthought. "You hesitated. Why did you not wanna tell me how old you are?" Roxas went red again, and looked around my room for a second before his eyes wandered back to me. "No, my turn for a question." He waited for me to nod, and when I did, it took him a second to think of a question. He looked at my face and his eyes widened. "Are those tatoos?" He reached up a hand like he was about to touch my face, but pulled the hand back almost as quickly. I grinned at him, fingering the tear drop tatoos on my face.

"Yep. Got 'em on my birthday. You like 'em?" Roxas nodded, his eyes never leaving my cheeks. His hand reached up again, but this time when he was trying to pull away, I gently grabbed his hand. "Easy, Rox. I don't bite, see?" I pulled his hand over to my face and made his fingers trace the tatoos. I pulled my hand away, but he kept his hand there, just feeling. After a second, he relized what he was doing and pulled away, red-faced.

. "I-I'm sorry!" He was so cute.. his face was red, and he was trying to get up, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed. I was lauhging a little, and he looked at me with a slight pout on his face.

"Look, Roxie, " I told him, making him face me. "You have nothing to apologize for, M'kay? You really need to stop that. I have known you for, what? 20 minutes?" Roxas gave a slight nod, eyes glued to me. Ignoring the warm feeling spreading through me, I tried to remember where I was going with this. "Look, trust me, there is nothing you can do that wil surprise me to the point where you have to apologize. I have seen it all and went through a good bit of it, too. So look, I am not going to sit here and talk your ear off. Just...dont apologize. It makes me feel, just wrong."

"A-alright." He nodded his head when I released his chin. "Umm... my question."

"Wait, wha? Your question? How is it your question?"

"You asked me how long we have known eachother, remember?" He told me, with a poor attempt at an evil grin. Granted, it looked pretty damn cute on him, so it works for me.

"Fine..." I admitted. "What is your question, Roxie?"

"HELP!" Roxas and me paled at the sound of the scream. We looked at eachother, his face full of panic and mine trying to hide the same. "Demyx!" Roxas yelled, running over to the door. I stopped him, and pushed him against the wall.

"No. You gotta stay here. You dont have a weapon yet, or a power. If _anyone_ but me or Demyx walks in, scream. Ok?" When he did not respond, I shook him harder. "Ok? I waited too long for you, I am not gonna let something happen. Scream bloody murder if anyone so much as _looks _at you." He gave a shaky nod, and I pointed to my closet. When I saw he was in it, I ran out into the hallway.

Demyx's POV

"HELP!" I yelled as he pushed me against the wall. I tried to move his massive hands from around my thraot, but he was too strong, and he was starting to choke me. I was coughing and sputtering, and I couldn't summon my sitar, because I was under too much pressure. My feet left the ground, and I was hanging from my neck.

"Shut UP!" Saiix growled, shoving me further into the wall. I made a strangled noise, trying harder to get him off. "Now, repent or I will have to get superior." His grip loosened, allowing me to talk. I drew in several shaky breaths before I looked up at him, completly puzzled.

"Repent? What does that mean?" This must not have been the right answer ,because dude growled again and started squezing harder. "I'm sorry! Sorry!" I yelled, tearing at the hands holding me.

"Repent means to ask forgivness for your sins." He told me in a sickly sweet voice. " I saw you with book boy. Xemnas is taking care of him as we speak." He grinned at me, showing his pointed teeth.

"Z-zexion?" I asked, tears sprouting at the idea of Zexion with Xemnas. "LET ME GO! DAMMIT, GET OFF!" I was _pissed_ now, and the anger was strong enough to crack the pressure. My sitar exploded into my hand, soaking us both with water.

I raised my arm, but Saiix released my neck, making me fall to the ground. He yanked me up by one arm and slammed me into the wall, pinning my wrists above my head.

"Tsk, Tsk. Fighting your superiors helper?" Saiix said, pulling a knife out of his cloak. He pushed it against my arm and I stopped struggling, trying to pull my arm away without getting cut. Saiix grinned again, and pushed the blade into me, slicing my arm.

I yelped and started struggling again, but I was too weak. I couldn't make the bigger guy get off. I couldn't protect Zexion. My sitar was in my hand, useless until Saiix switched to the other arm, making a mathicng cut. My sitar evaporated, showing that I had given up.

I sagged in his hold, a light headed feeling coming over me. Saiix stabbed me in the shoulder, this time making me scream when he twisted the blade. I heard some one crash through the door and call my name, but the only thing I could think was how horrible it was because the voice was not Zexions. I was dropped onto the ground and the knife was pulled out, and I saw a fuzzy black shape hanging over me. Then I was lifted off of the ground.

I passed out thinking about Zexion, and wishing I could warn whoever saved me about Zexion in trouble.

Roxas's POV

"LET ME GO! DAMMIT, GET OFF!" I huddled into Axels closet, hearing people walking around outside, trying to find Demyx. I could't hear Axel anymore, but I could hear someone pacing outside the door.

Three soft knocks sounded through the room, and some one whipered my name. "Roxas?" It was a guy, I knew that. "Roxas, it is me, Axel. You have to let me in." Ya. Right. That was _not_ Axels voice and whoever it was is not getting in!

The doorknob started jiggling, and I crawled further into the closet, blending in with all of the cloaks in it. Something poked me in the back, and I saw what looked like a spikey wheel rim. Spikey enough to be a weapon, I grabbed it and saw a stuffed bear was hiding under it. It had spiky red hair and was holding a rim like the one I had. I grabbed the bear and hugged it to my chest, pulling the rim up in front of me as a sort of protection. It was pretty heavy, but it would work.

The door opened and someone ducked in. "Look, Roxas, do you have any clue where Demyx would be?" Axel asked, standing back up. Seeing Axel, I ran up to him and hugged him, regretting it even as I was doing it.

I let go, and immediatly apologized, wincing when I did because Axel already told me he did not want me to. "Its all right, Roxas. Urges are hard to control." Wait, that was not Axel!

"Who are you?" I asked, staring to panic. "Why do you look like Axel?" I backed up into the closet again, grabbing the bear and the rim, watching the copy of Axel the entire time.

"Where is Demyx?" He asked again, walking up to me. I tried to look threatening, holding up the rim higher. But it was kinda hard to do when your eyes are as wide as dinner plates from fear, you are holding a teddy bear, and you just hugged the intruder.

The copy walked towards me, reaching out to me. I screamed and fell back, landing in the closet and slicing my leg on one of the spikes on the rim. I started hyperventilating, clenching my eys shut and waiting for the copy to... to do whatever it was going to do.

"What the HELL?" Oh, thank god. My Axel! No, the Real Axel. He is not mine... "Demyx!" The Axel copy yelled. I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps going away from me.

I still had the rim in my hand, and I nearly stabbed Axel when he walked over to me. "Hey! You found my old chakrams!" Axel said, and I relaxed when it really was his voice. "I used those when I first got to the organization! But.." he held out his hand, asking for the rim, which I guessed was a chakram. I handed it to him and it looked almost comical in his huge hands. "They kinda got to small.." He looked the chakrams over, and noticed there was blood on it. "Who did you stab, Rox?" He asked, finaly looking at me.

When he did, I figured out why it took him so long to look. His eyes were filled with panic, and he looked close to tears. He looked me up and down, checking for anything out of the ordinary. When his gaze got to my leg, he looked over the cut, and I breathed s sigh of relief. I really did not want him worrying over me. There was a blue haired guy, who had one eye covered with hair. He was holding a book and a bleeding Demyx.

"Demyx!" I yelled, trying to get up. Moving my leg hurt like hell, but I tried to hide it from Demyx or Axel. "What happened?" When I was finaly able to stand, Axel was looking at me strangley. Guess he knew something wrong with my leg now...

"I found him in the throne room, with Saiix. Saiix was trying to stab him." Axel said with a pained look crossing his face. I saw the blue haired guy, who I assumed was Zexion, start to get red faced.

"Trying, Axel? He did! Three times! Do you know how many potions and spells I am going to have to use to keep him alive? Just alive! I don't even have the energy to keep him out of pain! He lost too much blood, because you were screwing around with Roxas when Demyx needed your HELP!"

"I-is there anyway i can hel-" I was about to ask, but Axel started yelling, drowning me out. "At least I got to him! You were to busy slicing yourself in the bathroom to help! You had to wait until you had stopped bleeding to do anything! And he is ALIVE, ok? I fucking TRIED! And I was not SCREWING AROUND WITH ROXAS. I WAS PROTECTING HIM! And if you are gonna give me SHIT about that, then you can just KISS MY ASS, because I don't give a FUCK! He is too DAMN IMPORTANT TO ME, GOT IT?" Zexion faltered for a second.

"Wh-what? You think I was cutting myself? I stopped that YEARS ago! Because DEMYX asked me to! So DONT get me started about people who are IMPORTANT to you. Because I have LOVED Demyx SINCE HE GOT HERE. You have known Roxas for THIRTY MINUTES!"

"Then WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Axel shot back, not giving up. I pulled on his cloak sleeve, trying to get him to stop. "Not now, Roxie." He said, gently brushing me off.

"I was...planning something." Zexion said, and Axel scoffed, saying something to me that sounded like fucking liar. "Fine! I was getting a proposal dinner ready! You FUCKING HAPPY? I WAS GETTING READY TO ASK DEMYX TO MARRY ME!" Zexion started crying then, and I mean, really crying. He grabbed an unconcious Demyx and cried into his shoulder.

"S-sorry. Really. Look, it is my fault all of this happened. Don't blame Axel, blame me." I said, whispering to him. I ignored it when Axel trie to get me to stop. "Is there anything I can do to help? You said that you did not have enonugh energy. I-i have some, i think. I mean, I really don't get it, but its my fault it happened, so I wanna help." Zexion looked up at me, and for a second he looked utterly depressed. But, with the promise of help, I guess, he brightened.

"U-um. Ya. Come to my room. It is the door with the huge 6 on it." With that, he picked up Demyx and walked out of the room. I smiled, a little proud I helped Zexion and Bubble butt. I turned toward Axel, whose face was about three inches from mine.

"Y-ya, Ax? Can I help you?" Axel stared hard into my eyes, like he was looking for something. "I am trying to figure out what goes on in that empty head." He said, poking me.

"Gee, thanks!" I said, pushing him. We got into a shoving match and I ended up getting shoved onto the ground, yelping as I landed weirdly on my leg. I whimpered for a second, but got up, ignoring the look I got from Axel. "I uh, gotta go help with Demyx." I walked out of the room, waving to Axel. I tried to run past Saiix's room, but it did not work well considering the cut on my leg.

I knocked on the door and walked in when a small voice told me i could go in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Demyx's POV

"Hey Axel's lil Roxie." I said when Roxas walked in. "Wazzup?" Roxas looked sad, and walked up to the bed I was laying on. "Aw, dont be sad. I'm fine!" But, that was the wrong thing to say. Roxas started crying for the first time ever.

"I-i'm so sorry, Demyx! I didn't know that woudl happen when Ax-axel and me ran! I thought it was a g-game! And then Axel wouldn;t let me help find you a-and you got stabbed!" He sobbed, hugging himself. He was about to make me cry, because I could not comfort him. Hugging him would make the stab wounds hurt more...

"Roxas, Demyx does not blame you." Zexion said, walking up to him. "And I don't blame you either. You did nothing, but you are willing to help." He pt an arm over Roxas's shoulder, and I felt a momentary stab of jelousy, but it quickly disapeared. "There...there..." Zexion hugged Rox, trying to get him to stop crying.

"God, I'm sorry.." Roxas said, struggling to control his tears. "Im an idiot... I'm sorry, Zexion." What was he sorry for? Caring about me? No, no, no! He had nothing to be sorry for!

"Rox." I waited until his bleary blue eyes met mine. "There is nothing to be sorry for, and you are not an idiot. I cry too. A lot. But my element is water, so I am going to cry more than the average nobody. But anyway, thats not the point! You should not be sorry for crying, that is just showing me how much you care, and I am honored. You have known me less than 10 minutes, but already you are willing to say what happened to me is your fault." He opened his mouth to say somehting, but I stopped him. "And it is not your fault, okay? Axel basically dragged you away, and I thought it was a game too. None of us are to blame. And I might be sore for a while, but I am alive, and I owe Axel for that. Big time. So, don't let me hear you say you are an idiot, and don't let me hear this was your fault."

When I was done, Roxas was re-assured and stopped crying. He held onto Zexion a while longer, then let go. Zexion was staring at me, probably amazed that I woudl talk that long about something that was nto random or useless.

"Demyx.." Zexy said, eyes watering. "Th-that was...well, for lack of a better word, awesome. I have never heard you speak like that, to be honest I had now known you were capable of it. But, you are an incredible speaker when you want to be. Well, good enough to rival me." Taking that as an uuber Zexy compliment, I nodded my thanks. "And Roxas, everything Demyx just said is true. Now that I have calmed down, I see that I should be grateful to Axel and you instead of resenting, not that I ever resented you in the first place, I assure you. And, as far as when you thought I was Axel, I apologize, I sincerly do. I knew Axel would protect you, so I believed that being Axel was the only course of action, because you did not know who I was. And I was correct, until you relized that I was not who I appeared to be. I hope you can forgive me, and I would appreciate it if we could start over." He looked down at the ground, afraid to hear Roxas's answer.

"Hi. I'm Roxas. What's your name?" He grinned and offered his hand to Zexion. I was giggling, I mean laughing! I do not giggle like everyone else says I do, only girls giggle!

Zexion accepted the hand. "My name is Zexion. I am member six of the organization, and my formal title is The Cloaked Schemer. The pleasure is all mine, good sir." Then Zexion bowed, and Roxas returned it. That sent me over the edge, and I was laughing hystarically. Zex and Rox looked at me like I was crazy, and I kinda felt like I was.

"Anyway, how do I...heal Demyx?" Roxas asked, looking at my wince of pain when I started laughing too hard. "Cuz, I mean, I don't think I have ever done any magic before..." He looked up at Zexion, who started whispering to him. Zex grabbed his Lexicon, aand flipped to a page and pointed to a paragraph on it. Roxas gave a shaky nod, and closed his eyes. I saw his lips moving, but nothing came out.

Zexion grabbed Roxas's smaller hand and started moving it over me, focusing mainly where the stab wounds were. I felt kinda...tingly. It was really weird, it felt kinda like there were little fingers in the holes in me, pulling out all of the pain. I mean, I still felt the fingers, but after a few seconds, there was no pain, I just felt them doing whatever it is they were doing.

The fingers stopped, and Roxas sagged, Zexion catching him and the Lexicon as it fell from Roxie's hands. "What happened?" I asked, worried about Roxie. Zexion did not answer me, but picked up Roxas and set him in the chair beside the bed.

Finding that the pain was completly gone, I pushed myself off the bed and moved Roxas to the bed I was just in. I watched his chest rise and fall for a second, before deciding he just passed out.

"How could he do that? I mean, I thought we each had one elements, and that was our power. Unless of course, they are uuber powerful book worms like you, and can take the time and learn the stuff." I was confuzing myself, but, figuring Zexion would clear it up, I looked at him. He looked puzzled, and sounded it too when he spoke.

"I do not know. I was going to let him try to perform a healing spell, and pour my energy into it. Then the boy would believe he had helped, and have a sense of satisfaction but... I could feel the power in him. I did nothing to you, but you feel no pain. Unless his element is healing, then I have no theory." Zexion, without a theory? Oh my god!

"ATTENTION, WILL SAIIX PLEASE ENTER THE SUPERIORS OFFICE AND STOP HIDING. HE KNOWS YOU FAILED YOUR MISSION AND HE IS ANGRY." The way too loud voice boomed through the castle. Zexion paled and I snickered, until: One, Roxas was waking up and Two: I figured out what the mission was. Killing me.

"AH!" Roxas yelled, jerking up in his sleep, looking around wildly, it took him a second to remember where he was. "Wh-wh-" He took a deep breath and tried talking again. "What happened? Why am I the one in a bed? D-dem, you are the one that got stabbed!" He swung a leg over the edge of the bed, but cried out when he tried to do the same to his other leg.

"Whats wrong?" Zexion asked at the same time I asked "Whazza matter?" Roxas shook his head and moved the second leg a lot gentler than he had before. He tested his weight on the leg and was about to stand up when I walked over to him. "Rox, hold on." I told him, gently pushing him into sitting position. I moved his cloak and saw a nasty cut on his leg. No wonder the kid was in pain. I was about to hurl looking at it. "Z-zexion...?" I called him, looking away from the gash.

Zexion immediatly materialized next to me. He looked at me, probably wondering why I was looking under Roxie's cloak. He looked at the dudes leg and saw the gash. His Lexicon slammed into his hand, flying across the room to get to him. He caught it effortlessly, and was talking to the book, asking it to open to a specific page and section. The book did so, and Zexy looked up at Roxas, whose face was contorted in pain. "Rox, " He said, using Roxas's nickname for the first time. "This might hurt, ok?"

"O-ok." Roxas gasped, shoulders and muscles tensing, preparing for the pain. His hands were balled into fists, one on each side of him, holding him up. I sat behind him and took one of his hands in mine. He immediatly fell back on me, his support gone.

"Hey, Rox" I waited until he looked at me. "Look, make me feel the pain too. Trust me, i can handle it." I gave him a slight smile, and he returned it with a grimace. He held onto my hand with a slightly tighter grip, and he relaxed onto my chest, his head landing in the crook of my neck.

"Ready or not, here I come." Zexion said, attempting a joke. Zexion started mumbling, and Roxas jerked up, his fingernails digging into the flesh of my hand.

Roxas's POV

"Ready or not, here I come." Zexion mumbled, probabky trying to be funny. I heard him whispering, and then a warm feeling enveloped the gash. It was almost comforting, until it felt like fingers digging into me. And not just my thigh. They were stabbing my head too, and jabbing my stomach.

I jerked up, arching my back and my fingers dug into Demyx's hand. My breath started escaping in ragged bursts. I started whimpering, and I heard Demyx whisper something to me, probably meant to be comforting.

"What the HELL, ROXAS?" I heard Axel yell as the door slammed open. A shock of pain ran through me and my back arched higher. I cried out, trying to make it as quiet as possible. "Are you having SEX?" He sounded hurt until Demyx yelled at him.

"Hell NO! If you would fucking LOOK!" My other hand grabbed onto his free one, and I started squeezing like hell. "Zex is healing him! Just...its...painful!" The last few words were grunts as I dug my nails in harder, sure I was drawing blood.

"What?" Axel yelled, running to get beside Zexion. He saw the gash on me and took one of my hands. Demyx moved and Axel got in his place, rubbing my back and whipsering to me.

The fingers went away, and I immediatly crashed down onto Axel, all of my energy gone. My breath was still ragged and i could feel tears in my eyes. "Y-you...said...it MIGHT... be pain...painful.." Axel laughed at me, patting my head.

"Normally it doesn't hurt as much as that looked like it just did. Wh-what happened? How did you get cut like that? I-it looked bad, Roxie. Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me this happened?"

"I-it was nothing until I tried to heal Demyx. I remember healing Demyx and then...i was laying down and when I tried to move, I, uh, my leg started hurting a lot." Axel kept staring at me, waiting for the rest of the question. "Umm... I kinda stabbed myself with your chakrams when Zexion came in. I-i got scared and tripped, and the chakram sliced me." I waited for Axel to start laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me, Roxas? I could have healed you easily. I mean, I couldn't perform the spell, but I could have gived you a poti- WAIT. You healed Demyx?" He asked, then he turned to Zexion. "He healed Demyx?" Then he turned to Demyx. "He healed you? But- how did he do that?" Zexion shrugged, and I started blushing not knowing if this was good or bad.

"Rox? Do you have a fever or something?" Demyx asked me, moving closer to me and checking me for fever. He turned my head closer to his, and Axel gasped. "What, Axel?" Demyx asked, letting go of my face.

Axel looked at me, then pushed me into Demyx, he had a worried look on his face. "Roxas, do not panic when I do this. Promise?" I nodded, an equally worried look on my face. I looked up at Demyx, and he looked puzzled. Axel mouthed someting to Demyx, but it was said to fast for me to tell what was said.

Demyx grabed my arms and held them down. Axel grabbed the hem of my shirt and shoved it up. The cold air washed over my chest and I gasped, trying to pull my shirt back down but unable to because of Demyx's grip.

Axels hands ghosted over my stomach, and my breath hitched. "A-axel!" I yelled, trying to pull away. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" He put pressure on part of my stomach and I cried out with pain. "Th-that was were the fingers jabbed me!" I yelled, trying to move again. "That friggen hurttt!"

"What fingers?" Axel asked, worried again. "Who touched you here? Who the hell did it? I'll fucking castrate them! Just point the fucker out, Roxas!" Axel yelled, adding more pressure on my stomach.

Tears sprang up, but Axel's pressure did not stop. "N-no one! I-I felt something like fingers h-hitting me there when Zexion was healing me!" I yelled, some of the tears falling. Demyx noticed and pushed Axel off of me.

"Look what you did!" Demyx yelled, holding me protectivly in his arms. He was being careful about my leg and stomach, but he stilled managed to pull me away from Axel. Zexion walked up to me, and started pouring something cold onto my stomach. I made a whining noise and Zexion made a symathizing noise. "He is just healing you, Roxie. I know Axel made it worse, but this will help. " Demyx was humming.

My stomach immediatly felt better, and Zexion pulled my shirt back down. Demyx was rubbing my back, trying to be comforting. The tears were still falling, and I looked over Demyx's shoulder at Axel. He was hugging himself, moving back and forth, comforting himself. I reached my arms out at him, and he walked over.

"D-demyx, i'm fine. Axel just got distracted. You can let go." I said, trying to get out of Demyx's grip. Demyx did not let go, mumbling something like, Axel will get you. I started struggling but he did not let go of me. Instead, his grip got tighter. "Demyx!" I yelled, really struggling this time. "Lemme gooo!"

Axel growled and got up, walking over to me. "Roxas, do you want mine and Zexions help?" He asked, verifying as Zexion got up, ready to help in any way possible. I pouted at Axel, nodding hard and making my spikes bouce.

Hearing this, Demyx whimpered, and his weapon, i guess, exploded into his hand. He held me in one arm and brandished his gaint..guitar, aiming it at Axel and Zexion. I started struggling, thinking how pitiful it is that I could not fight my way out of one of Demyx's arms. "NO!" Demyx screamed, backing into the wall. "If you take him, you will love him! Neither of you can die! I WONT LET YOU!" Demyx screamed, hugging me tighter. "You cant protect all three of us, Axel, and you know it! You will be busy, and you will slip, and one of us will DIE! And it might even be YOU! I could not handle it if ANY of you were killed, I couldn't!"

Zexion looked apologetic, and disapeared. Worried, I looked at Axel, and I started paniking. "Roxas, it's okay. I am going to get you, okay? Demyx won't hurt you." Demyx looked down at me with horror on his face.

"Hurt Roxas? Why in the HELL would I do that? It is Roxie! And I already warned you! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" Demyx was getting desperate. His eyes kept looking back from his weapon, Axel, and me. "I-if you try to take him, I will drown him." He whispered, quickly jerking his hand and an orb of water appearing in front of my face. "I don't want to do it, but if I have to, I-i will!"

I screamed, trying to jerk away from the water. The jerk was hard enough that I threw Demyx off balance and he yelped, trying to keep me still. Axel lurched forward, but froze when Demyx glared at him.

Demyx grabbed the back of my head, and forced it into the orb of water. My eyes widened, and I could see Axel screaming. I could kinda hear it, too. But it was muted. I started struggling, trying to get out of the water, but the orb just grew, enveloping my entire body.

The water heated up, and I screamed, the heat becoming too much. Bubbles escaped my mouth, and I felt Demyx jerk away from me, almost like he was pulled. I saw another blond in front of me, in a matching cloak, and he reached out for me. I started crying, not knowing if he was trying to hurt or help, and jerked away from him. The guy grabbed me, and pulled me out. I started coughing and sputtering, breathing heavily. "There ya go, kid." The guy said in a british accent. "Get all the water out of ya."

"Roxas!" Axel screamed, rushing forward with tears in his eyes. The british guy offered me to Axel and he snatched me away, holding me close to him, bridal style. I felt something drip on my head and I snapped up, afraid it was more water. I saw Axel crying and I melted into him, sobbing hard.

New POV!

What the hell is all of the yeeling about? I couldn't play hooky and catch some sleep, or something? All I wanted was some fucking SLEEP! "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" . FUCK? Who couldn't take who?

Grumbling, I got out of bed, changing out of my pajamas and putting my cloak on. The yelling stopped by then, but I heard a scream, coming from down the hall.

My stupid fucking maternal instincts kicked in, and I started rushing. "ROXAS!" Zexions room. I busted in, and saw Axel holding some soaking kid, Demyx being resstrained by Lexeaus and Luxord, and Zexion crying in the corner.

"What happened?" I screeched, walking over to the kid. Both Axel and the kid were sobbing, but I still did not know why. "Hello? Some one explain what the hell I MISSED!"

"Demyx is a fucking phyco." Axel whispered, hugging the kid closer. "He tried to kill Roxas, because of me..." So the kid was Roxas. Was he the new member? Wait, DEMYX tried to kill him? My little brother would not hurt a FLY!

"What do you mean, he tried to KILL Roxas, Axel? You KNOW Demyx would not try anything like that! So what the hell really did happen?" I looked around the room, and Lexeaus was dragging a struggling Demyx out of the room. Dem was crying, and Luxord was discussing where to throw him, perhaps in the dungeon, with a wall. Zexion walked up to me, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I believe I may be able to shine some light on the current situation. Tell me, Larxene. How much of the days events have you missed?"

"Uh, I just woke up with all of the yelling and screaming." I told him, starting to worry. Why would my little brothers curent obsession be crying? "What happened? I mean, Demyx really did not do that, right?"

"I am afraid almost everything Axel has said is true. First, let me introduce you. This is Roxas, the youngest member of the organization at 15 years of age. Roxas, this is Larxene, the only female in the group. She is sometimes refered to as 'momma Larx', but ONLY by those whom she is comfortable with. She, being a female, ha many maternal instincts. She is also the big sister of Demyx." At the mention of his name, Roxas burried himself deeper into Axels chest, sobbing even harder. My heart stung seeing it, but I gave it my best to sound re assuring and calm.

"Hey, Roxas. I have a feeling we are gonna know eachother pretty well. You can call me Larx or momma Larx, ok? I'll help you around the castle later, show you the sights. And, uh, whatever Dem did to you, trust me. He is going to regret it. If you ever need anything, just go on the door with the 12 on it. It should be pretty close to yours."

Zexion nodded, showing his approval. Not that I fucking need it... "Yes, well, you do recall the superiors words yesterday? About repentance?" I nodded, blood boiling at the mention of it. "Well, Demyx was the first target." His eyes started watering again, and he turned away, wiping his tears. "He was stabbed three times before Axel foind him. But I healed him most of the way, and Roxas, feeling guilty, helped me heal him the rest of the way. And no, I don't know how he did." He answered my unasked question. "And the boy woke up, confuzed. Previously, he had injured himself and the injury had gotten worse. I had to heal him, but oddly, the healing caused other bruises. Some of which Axel found. Something caused Axel to zone out, so to speak, and he kept applying pressure to the bruises. Roxas was in apin, trying to get away and some tears fell. This must have set off a reaction in Demyx." Sounds about right. He hates to see people cry. "Demyx dragged him away from Axel, and started yelling about how we would all die if Axel fell in love with Roxas, which we all believe is happening. I teleported out to get help, so I cannot supply the rest of the information you need." He said, finishing.

I looked at Axel, who was whispering something to Roxas. I bent down beside him, showing my nice side to Axel, for once. "Axel?" I waited until he looked at me. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I really need to know what Demyx did. Please, I promise I will give you whatever you want in exchange. I just need to know what my brother did."

"When Zexion teleported out, Demyx had his weapon pointed at me. He said there was no way he would let me have Roxas, because yesterday I promised I would protect him and Zexion from Xemnas." He spat the name like it was a curse. " Well, then Roxas came and... well, I paid a little less attention to him. I guess hethought Roxas made me forget about him, and that was why he got stabbed, then seeing how careful I was with Roxas, and that one slip... I dont really know. But he said if I tried to get Roxas, he woudl drown him. He summoned some water, and put it right on front of his face." Tears started forming in his eyes again, and he shifted Roxas, wiping his eyes. "Roxas started fighiting and knocked him off balance. I tried to run up in time to save him, but I screwed Roxas over. I-i scared Demyx and he dunked Rox in a pool of water, in midair. I could, I could fucking _see _him drowning..." He trailed off then, the threat of tears great enough he could not talk.

"I may be able to supply information now." Zexion told me. "At that point, I had Luxord and Lexeaus in the room. We saw Axel scream, and rush forward to help, but Lux stopped him, afraid he would kill demyx. Lexeaus yanked Demyx away from Roxas, and Luxord got Roxas out of the water. Axel immediatly rushed forward, taking Roxas from him. And they have not moved since." Awww!

"Thanks, Zexion." I told him, doing a very un-Larxene thing and hugged him. He was shocked for a second, nto returning it but he did return it after a second. "He is gonna pay... do you see the kid?" I whispered to him.

"H-he just needs some help... I can do it if you don't want to. I'll take care of him, I won't let him out of my sight! Please, just don't hurt him, Larxene! H-he didn't mean it!" This was the first time I had heard Zexion beg, or not use words that took actual brain cells to understand.

"Y-you really love him, don't you?" I asked, and Zexion nodded. I let go of Zexion, and backed up a little. "I was never going to hurt my lil bro, Zexion. I love him too much. I mean, ya. I would kick his ass in training, but thats it! I was just going to pull an uuber guilt trip." Zexion thanked me, and looked at the couple on the floor.

"He has not even known Roxas for an hour, Larxene. I-is this even good? He already is so attached to him..." Zexion drew in a breath, eyes widening. "That's it!" I gave him a questioning look, and he led me over to the corner of the room. "Yesterday, Axel's zoning out was getting really bad. H-he was talking to Demyx, saying he was going to protect us. Xigbar came in and told him not to put so much responsibility on his shoulders, and Axel got a bit emotional, saying basically that he had too, that he needed something to live for. And then, when Axel left his room, leaving Roxas there in case there were intruders, and when he was yelling at me, he said Roxas was too important, that he had waited too long for him. But... I don't know exactly what it means." Zexion admitted grudginlgly.

"He was getting depressed. Every one around him is coupling up. And- he used to have someone, but one of the old superiors... well, they killed him. But if you let anyone know that, i will castrate you."

"Why is that everyones favorite threat?" Zexion asked, stepping slightly away from Larxene. "Axel just used that 10 minutes ago, and now you use it." He sighed. "It may work, but it gets a bit old. Soon, it will stop working and it will be over used!"

"Yes, but until then I will use it. Now, I am going to get these guys outta your room. You look like you need to use some sleep. How long has it been since you slept?" Zexion reddened a bit, looking at the floor.

"Umm...about...20 hours?" He said, looking up at my disaproving look. Momma Larxene is not happy. "Well, I was working on something for Demyx! Then all of this happened, and it got messed up, and I'm going to have to do it all over again!"

"Hmm..." I said, noticing how he blushed more talking about doing something for Demyx. "What ya doing for my brother, Zexy? Do we need to have a little talk about some stuff?"

His head snapped up, he shook his head and waved his arms wildly. "Nooo! We really don't need to talk! It is not neccasary! I was just-" He bit his lip, looking down again.

"Well, since you arent gonna tell me..." I said, smirking, Axel and Roxas already forgotten because I had the oppurtunity to embarass Zexion. I walked over to the bad, checked inbetween the matresses, and under the pillow. I searched his dresser, cringing at the sight of his underwear drawer, and when I got to the nightstand, he made a sound that was almost a whimper.

"L-larxene! Wh-what about Axel and R-roxas! You said you were going to get th-them out of my room! They are going to leave without you, and you wont be able to... um, you wont be able to talk to them until they decide to leave their rooms!" Zexion said, trying desperatly to find a way to get me away from the dresser. Grinning like the mad woman I probably was, I opened the top drawer, anticipating some weird bondage thing and seeing

"A RING?" I picked the box up, and jerked it open, seeing an engagment ring with a crystal the color of the ocean. Turning to Zexion with tears in my eyes, I asked him the probably obvious question. "Y-you were going to propose to Demyx?"

Sensing impending tears, Zexion ran over and grabbed a tissue box, handing a few to Axel and Roxas as well, who were finaly getting up. Zexion asked them to go by my room in about 30 minutes, and they left, noding with Roxas trying to talk Axel into letting go of him.

"Y-ya, I w-was..." He said, handing me some of the tissues, which I took gladly, wiping the tears. "Look. I'm sorry i-if it bothers you. I know you nev-never expected Demyx to be gay, but I l-love him. I-is that okay?"

Aww! I had never seen him so cute! He was stuttering and not looking at me, probably afraid to hear my answer. I walked over and for the second time that day, higged him. "Look, I know you love Demyx. I see the proof. I know you have never forced him into anything, and you have never done anything to hurt him. He has talked to me about this before. His world is brighter around you, and I can see a change in you too. I don't care if Demyx is gay, I just want him happy!"

I started crying again, hugging Zexion closely. This time he was returning the hug, some tears escaping his eyes as well. "What are we going to do about Demyx?" Zexion asked in the youngest sounding voice I had ever heard him use. "He tried to kill Roxas t-to protect me and him."

"Zexion, we are going to act like it never happened. I know I have been joking about making him pay, but we are not going to even mention it. You are going to propose, and I will help you organize the wedding. We will help Roxas, too. We are going to show him Demyx did not mean it and we are going to make sure that Axel does not mess with him. If he loves him, fine. But Rox needs more friends too, and we can be his first ones. Now, I have a Rox to take care of." I ruffled Zexions hair, sending the used to be emo into a frenzy and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas POV

I am an IDIOT! I let Demyx almost DROWN ME, and I have to be rescued! Now, I had everyone worried, and I make Axel cry! He was sitting in his room, holding me, sobbing.

"Look, Axel. I am sorry. I am just a waste of your time..." Axel squeezed me tighter, almost painfully tight, and he started whispering. "Axel... stop it.." I grunted, trying to pull his arms away.

"No. Roxas, look at me. You are not a waste of time. You are my life, and I would not trade you for anything. Not even for Xemene." At the mention of the name, Axel started crying again, but he quickly stopped.

"Axel, who is Xemene? And what are you talking about? I have known you for two hours! Two! How can I already be your life? You aren't making sense, Axel!" He let go of me and I backed up a bit.

"X-xemene was a guy I used to date. I loved him alost as much as I loved you, but one of the old superiors, Lixon, had him killed, because he did not believe in gay love, just like this superior doesn't."

"Oh my god, Axel. I'm so sorry! Wait- you loved him _almost_ as much as you love _me?_ B-b-but, what are you talking about? Y-you love me?" None of this makes _sense_! Axel looked at me, then at the matress.

"I do. I love you, Roxas." He whispered. "You don't _have_ to say anything back to me, but.." He trailed off, thinking I would supply part of the conversation, but I had shut down as soon as he said the "L" word. "Well, it would be nice to hear you say something..."

"ROXAS, PLEASE REPORT TO XEMNAS'S ROOM. THAT WOULD BE THE DOOR WITH THE ONE ON IT." The voice said like I was stupid. Everyone was telling me about numbers!

I gave an apologetic smile to Axel, and he handed me his smaller set of chakrams. He gave me a look that plainly said we will finish this later, and another one that told me to be careful.

I walked out of the room and down the hall, holding the chakrams by my sides. I got to Xemnas's room and knocked. A loud voice told me to come in, and I saw a guy with black and white hair and an eye patch, sitting beside Xemnas.

"Hey, Roxas!" Eye patch guy said. "Wazzup? How you liking the organization so far? Sorry about the whole Demyx thingy. That blows, dude." He said, shaking his head with a sad face.

"Yes, Roxas. I do apologize for the escapade earlier today. If I had known number nine would have done such a thing..." He paused, then switched to a new subject. "I suggest you pray for that young man. You will find a bible in your newly furnished room. Aaannndddddd, " He looked proud of himself, and handed a small notebook to me. "I have compiled a list of prayers appropriate for this occasion. You may thank me now."

"Ummm... thanks?" I said, taking the sheet of paper. Flipping through the notebook, I know I will not be using it any time soon. I did not really have any religion, and the way this guy was acting did not make me want to.

"Well, Roxas? You did not answer my question." Xemnas said, drawing me out of a day dream. I was thinking about what I was going to do about Axel, and I still had no clue.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I'm a little unfoused right now, Xemnas and..." Eye patch guy pointed to a sign on the desk, reading XIGBAR. "And Xigbar... What was the question?"

Xigbar sighed, and started fingering his eyepatch. "Look, kid. Are you okay? You seem kinda... off. Now, I don't know if that is just you, it might be. But...well, how is Axel?"

How did he know about Axel? Well, he was my superior, and he was sitting there, waiting for an answer. I looked over at Xemnas, making sure I had to answer, and he nodded.

"Axel is..." I began, and my shoulders sagged. "I don't know? I mean, sometimes he is cool. But..." Xigbar leaned in, putting all of his attention on me. "Uh... I guess he is fine." I finished, flashing Xigbar a smile.

He did not buy it. "How about this? I will take you to see momma Larxene. She has a way of being able to tell what you mean when you talk.. I don't understand Uke talk. Ukes are too emotional, they talk like girls!"

Xigbar started laughing, but Xemnas and I just stared at him. What is an uke? Wait, I talk like a girl? What is that supposed to mean? I pouted at Xigbar, but he just opened the door, bowing to let me out. I courtsied with a smirk on my face, not letting him ruin it for me.

When we got out of the room, Xigbar started talking to me again. He sighed, running a hand over his face. "H-he is obbssessed with you, isn't he? I mean, he told you about Xemine, and that he loves you, didn't he?"

I tried to hide it, but I ended up nodding, almost uncoinciously as we walked. "He said I was his entire world, and he wouldn't trade me for anything. He wouldn't even trade me for Xemine."

"Damn. He would not leave Xemines side!" Then, seeing he was not helping, he changed his tactic. "God, I knew this would happen. Let me guess, you don't know what to say to him because you don't love him back?"

It was my turn to sigh, shoulders sagging again, the relization hitting me. I stopped, and Xigbar noticed, turning around facing me, giving me a puzzled look. "It's not because I _don't _love him." I whispered, my voice shaking from the effort to be quiet. "Love is the problem.I have known him for _two hours_ and I already feel the same way about him! And I don't get it! I am fucking confuzed, and everything he does, and how I react, it makes it WORSE! I can't fucking WIN with him! A-and, before this, before all of this, I did not even think of the POSSIBILITY I could be gay. I just want a normal fucking LIFE! I don't want this fucking, this confusion that is following me around!" I slammed my fist onto the wall next to me, some of my anger transfering through to it. Xigbar was walking up to me, when I noticed the door I almost hit. It had an eight on it. And it was opening.

I ran as fast as I could towards Larxene's room, slamming my fists on the door as I heard Axels door open. She opened the door in black pajamas and I shoved her out of the way as I heard Axel yell my name and run down the hall. I slammed the door shut and rested my weight on it, Larxene looking at me worridly.

"Roxas, whats wrong? Honey, why are you running from Axel?" She took me by the shoulders and set me on the futon in her room. She sat on the bed and faced me, waiting for me to talk.

"Umm... no reason!" I said, trying my best to flash a bright smile, but I already knew I was a horrible liar. The smile did not reach my eyes, and my voice came otu squeaky. She gave me a look that said, do you expect me to believe that? and I took a deep breath. "Fine... Axel told me he loves me, that I am his world. And..."

"You love him back." She said simply, like it was blatenly obvious. I gaped at her and she laughed. "I heard you in the hall. It was kind of hard not too. You said you felt the same, but you only knew him for a few hours. That you were confuzed. Explain it to me, talk it out with yourself, I will only listen, inputting when you want me to." Was that supposed to HELP? "Start at the beggining. Your beggining. What do you think it is?"

"When I met Axel and Demyx." I said, without thinking but flinching when I said there names. "They were the coolest people there. Everyone else just... they sat there, stiff and stuffy. But I watched Axel and Demyx laughing and joking, they were having fun! And I wanted a part of it, too. Better than the guy that was so drunk he kept falling out of his chair all day. And you kept throwing knives at people..."

"That was yesterday! How do you know about that?" Larxene asked, edging forward in her seat. "And I had been waiting an hour! I was tired and wanted to get out of there! Then Axel and Demyx kept laughing at me... anyway, continue."

"Umm..ya it was yesterday. Xemnas hid me, so I could observe the organization, and decide if I wanted to join. Axel was the reason I said yes. Then I was officially introduced, and I almost died of a heart attack when I saw that the two guys I wanted so badly to be friends with were going to be my mentors. Anyway, the first time I heard Axels voice... and he was apologizing. Even when he felt guilty, I could hear the laughter in his voice, and it was amazing. Then he really started laughing, joking with Demyx... I could tell you every single thing he has said to me, since we met, and what he said in the throne room yesterday.

He is completly amazing, and it is hard for me to look away from him, just doing as much takes a lot of will power. When I am crying, I feel like an idiot because I am crying around him, when he is so perfect. And, when I was...when I was dying in front of him, all I could think of was him. He was my entire world. Aside from the paniking.

But... I have only known him for two HOURS. Not two years, not two months. It is too soon! I mean, if it was really love, I don't know. It just feels wrong, loving him _soo_ much, so ...the problem is, I can't make myself tell him. A-and I am not sure it really is how I think it is. I am not sure if it is love, or hormones. I dont GET IT!"

Axels POV

"Roxas, it is okay to love Axel. He loves you too, and it does not matter how long you have known eachother, all that matters is that you love eachother. You will be able to tell him when you need to. And no one is gay, just like no one is straight. You are Roxas, and you like who you like, regardless of their sex. You may love a guy, but that does not make you gay." Larxene said, and I could hear her muffled voice through the door.

Taking a deep breath, I put my knuckles up to the door. Taking several more, trying to will my sweat covered hands to move, I tapped lightly on the door, shave and a haircut. My signature knock.

"Do you want to talk to him, Roxas? Do you think you are ready?" I heard a small "uh huh" that was Roxas, and the door opened. I fell in, landing on my face, because I was leaning on it.

"Oh my god! You okay?" He asked, helping me up. I started laughing as he did so. Getting the joke, he joined in. Larxene was still looking at me like I was an idiot, and now Roxas got part of the stare too.

"Well, isn't this familar? I believe this is how we met." I said, smirking."I believe the next thing I said to you was..."

"Roxas it is, then." We both said it at the same time. "Then I got my nicknames. One from you and one from..." Roxas trailed off, not wanting to talk about Demyx. I understood, but could not resist what i was going to say.

"You gotta admit, his nickname was pretty good." I said, backing up, mind scrambling to find out something to say next. I didn't have to though, Roxas lurched forward and wrapped his arms around me. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close and patting his head. Roxas relaxed into me, and I could feel some of his tension releasing. I could hear Larxene sniffling to my right, and I moved my right arm, making room for her. "Larx, come here. You know you want in on this." I said, pulling her into the hug. Roxas made some room, and we stood there for a second before pulling away.

"Yo! Dudes! Lemme in! No joke! Let me the fuck in NOW!" Xigbar started pounding on the door, panic evident i his voice. Larxene opened the door and he rushed in, calming a bit when he saw me and Roxas. "You two gotta get out NOW!" Xigbar told us. "I already got bubbles and book boy, we are working on moving all of us! 'Cept One, Four, and Five. They are BAD NEWS. Come on, Larx, there is room for you too!" He grabbed me and Roxas and started shoving us through a teleport, but it disapeared before we got to it. "DAMMIT! One of you protect the kid! The other one, get ready to fight!"

"Larx!" I yelled, pulling her over near Roxas. "Rox, I need you to be careful. You still have my chakrams. Take care of yourself. I can't stand to lose you." I turned to Larxene. "Please, protect him in case I can't. I don't know whats going to happen." She nodded, and I turned back to Roxas. "I-i love you. I will see you again." I kissed him on the forehead.

His eyes were watering, and he opened his mouth to say something back to me but nothing came out. I gently pushed him into Larxenes arms, but he squirmed out, brandishing the chakrams I gave him. My own bigger set burst into my hands as flaming infernos. I was looking in every direction, searching for the enemies I could not see yet.

Lexeaus walked in, and every part of me tensed. A low growl ripped itself through my throat, and I stepped closer. Lexeaus opened his hands, showing he had no weapons, and stepped closer to the door, away from me.

"Look Axel, Xigbar, I really don't want to hurt you guys. You never did anything to me. I just need Roxas. That shouldn't be a problem, right? I mean, how close can you get in less than a da-" I cut him off with a scream.

"NO!" I roared, rushing forward and aiming for his chest. He pushed me back, using just his hands. "You aren't taking ROXAS!" I heard a whimper in the direction Roxas was in, and I aimed for Lexeaus again, going for anything I could get my chakrams on. I managed to slice his arm before he pulled out his tomohawk and started deflecting my blows.

"Dude! We got more company!" Xigbar yelled, bumping into my back as Vexen and Saiix helped Lexeaus sorround us. "Why the hell do you even NEED Thirteen?" Xigbar asked, shooting at Vexen. "He is just a fucking kid!"

I had to deflect a rocket of ice, and i bumped into Xigbar. "You aren't fucking taking him!" I yelled, spinning my chakrams in both hands, preparing for a major spell. Xigbar noticed, and began charging his, too.

I was practicaly glowing, a red haze sorrounding me. I smirked at Lexeaus, who was trying to back away from the door, and I released the energy, all of the anger and confuzion i had turning into flames, rocketing into Lexeaus.

He screamed, and the flames tore him apart, leaving a grisly scene behind it. He had literally exploded.

But I did not have much time to think about it, because Xigbar was releasing his power, and I was being pushed away from him. The spell slammed me into a wall, and my vision swan for a second before I saw a battered Vexen, every bit of him having arrows sticking out of him.

The only guy left was Saiix. I picked myself up, and saw Xigbar do the same, and we walked over to him, aiming at his chest. Xigbar shot, but it bounced off a forcfield he made. I lurched to the side, narrowly missing the arrow.

Xigbar gave me an apologetic glance, and Larxene hurled lightining at Saiix. I shot flames, searing the shield, but nothing was doing anything to the guy _inside_ the shield.

I heard Roxas yelp, and saw a weapon appear into his hand. _The Keyblade._ He shot forward and slammed the blade into the shield. It cracked and Saiix sagged, his energy escaping for a second before he collected himself and using his claymore to smash me into the wall again. I braced myself for the impact, but saw Roxas deflect the blow with his keyblade before it got to me.

Saiix, momentarily distracted, gawked at Roxas, and I lept behind him, stabbing him in the back. He turned on me with a yelp and managed to hit me with his weapon, slamming me into the ground.

Larxene yelled, and shot a concentrated bolt of electricity into Saiix, and when he did not appear phazed, she threw a knife at him, hitting him in the shoulder blade.

Saiix slammed her into the wall next to me, and neither of us could get up. Xigbar joined us soon after, all of us struggling to move while Saiix closed in on Roxas. I screamed at Saiix, trying to at least distract him and give Rox some sort of an advantage, but nothing worked and Saiix slashed at Roxas while I held my breath.

And released it in a gasp when an enraged Zexion and Demyx slammed into the room, weapons ready. With them was Luxord, Xaldin, and Marluxia. A frenzy began, starting with Luxord and Xaldin swooping in and grabbing Roxas, leading him over to me and throwing a potion on me.

I helped him heal the others, and we watched as Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx battled. Demyx was ordering his water clones to fight with him, and all of the Demyx's were slashing and hacking at Saiix, who managed to block or parry most of the blows he was dealt.

Zexion was hovering slightly away from the battle, murmering spells of health for his friends, and damage to Saiix. He summoned a shadow that paralyzed the older nobody long enough for Marluxia to slice him with his scythe, and Saiix's upper body fell to the ground with a sickening plop. I covered Roxas's eyes before he saw it, but I could feel his flinch at the sound.

"It... it's okay, Roxas." I told him, picking him up and carrying him into my room, every one folowing. "Everything will be allright.." I told him, laying the now asleep nobody on my bed. I motioned for Zexion and Demyx to join him on the bed, and me, luxord, xaldin, xigbar and marluxia stood.

Demyx fell asleep immediatly and scooched closer to a flustered Zexion. He looked up at me, silently asking for help, and I motioned for him to enjoy it and return the hug. Face as red as my hair, Zexion did. He relaxed immediatly, and me and Xig laughed at him.

"Dammit! We forgot Larxene. She is gonna kill us! We left without helping her clean up.." Xaldin yelled, rushing out the door. All of us except the snoozing Roxas and Demyx followed.

Demyx's POV

"Huh?" I mumbled, trying to move my arms and finding a sleepy Roxas on one of them. Not wanting to wake him, I remained silent and unmoving, watching him sleep. I mentally cursed myself, remembering this morning.

How could I do that to Roxas? It is not his fault, and it never was. I should have known Axel would slip at one time. And, it was my slip too, like I told Roxas. And I tried to _kill _him. Just thinking it made me feel like shit.

"Hmmm?" Roxas murmered in his sleep, snuggling closer to my chest. I wrapped him in my arms, and managed to get a blanket over him without waking him up."Nnn... No likey..." He buried his face into my chest, trying to sheild himself from the light. "I-its d-d-dark..." Or trying to get protection from the dark... "No.. stop. i dont like this..."

His little words started sounding more and more scared, and at one time he almost punched me in his sleep. I grabbed his fist, and tried to wake him up. "Rox. Roxas, you gotta wake up, dude." I told him, and he slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his fists into his eyes, trying to rid himself of the sleepy mood hanging over him, and I relized just how young he really was. He had to be at least 3 years younger than me. And he was already this deep in shit.

He saw that it was me holding him, and I could feel him tense as a wave of panic washed over him. "Roxas, trust me. It is fine. I swear to you, I am never going to do that again, okay? You don't have to worry about it. I am giving Axel strict orders whatever pain I cause you is going to be given back to me, twice as hard."

This seemed to calm him, and he got up, looking around. "We are in Axels room." He walked over to the closet, and picked up Axel's old teddy bear. "Where is Axel? Wh-what happened?" He looked over at me as I got up, groaning when my back popped.

"You don't remember?" I asked him, and he gave me a how should I know? look. "Well, Lexeaus wanted to take you away, and he got Saiix and Vexen to help. But Xigbar, Axel, and Larxene defended you. They got rid of five and four pretty quick, I guess. But Saiix just about knocked them out. When I got there, you were fighting Saiix by yourself, and doing pretty awesome, I might add. Anyway, getting off track. Lets see... oh ya. Then me and my water clones fought, along with Luxord, Xaldin, Marly, and Zexion. You passed out in Axel's arms. When I fell asleep, it was me, you, and Zexion on the bed. But I woke up, and everyone was gone."

"I fought? How? I don't even know how to use Axels chakrams, much less how to win a fight with them!" He told me, looking around for the chakrams he thought he founght with.

"Ah, but you did not use them. You managed to summon your weapon, the one made just for you, and battle with it, with no training. And you, my friend, are a very special Nobody.

"Nobody? Gee, thanks. That makes me feel _sooo_ special, Demyx. Guess I have to earn the status 'somebody' huh?" He asked. "Uh, what is my weapon anyway?" He asked, holding out his hands like Axel does, probably trying to summon it again.

"Nah, not a nobody. A Nobody, with a capital N. It is a being without a heart, when a real person turns into a heartles..." I looked at him, and he was giving me a very confused look. "Forget it. I will get Zexion to explain it later..." He nodded. "Your weapon is a keyblade. Which is a very, _very_ rare weapon. And a really strong one, too."

"Can you summon your weapon?" He asked, and when i nodded he asked me another question. "Can you teach me how to summon mine?" I nodded, and walked over to him.

"It is a little different for every weapon, but I can show you how I do it." Again, he nodded. "You start with relaxing. Completly. You can't be worried, or uncomfortable. You have to be confident in your ability." I told him and watched him relax. "Now," I continued in a softer voice, trying not to break his concentration. "you have to hold a hand out, and call your weapon in your mind. Imagine a heavy weight in your hand, feel the power you have coursing through yorur veins. And, for me, I imagine being sorounded by water, because that is my element. But you should try..." I thought, trying to think of an element that could possibly be Roxas. "Imagine being sourounded by light. Imagine all of your friends beside you, and let the happiness flow through you, into your hand. Let it shape into your weapon." He nodded, and his brow forrowed in concentration. "Don't try to hard. Just, relax. And let it happen. Now, lets try together. 3..2...1."

The door opened, the ultimate ending to my countdown. I summoned my weapon, and when I looked over at Rox, I saw him absolutly glwoing. Literaly. He was sourounded by light.

The light faded, and he had a keyblade in his hand. "I-I did it, Demyx!" He yelled, looking at the blade in his hand and hugging me. "Thanks! It actually worked!" He walked over to everybody, and showed him his weapon. "Demyx taught me how to do it!" He flashed a huge smile at me, and my heart melted. Not in the mushy way. I did not have a crush on the kid. More like, he was a little brother.

I brandished my sitar, smiling and laughing. "Dance water, dance!" I yelled, and one of my clones bowed to Roxas, asking him for permission to battle. Roxas bowed back, and my clone was slashed.

"Fine! See how you go against me!" I told him, walking up and bowing to him. (Technicaly, again...) Roxas returned it, giggling. Axel walked inbetween us, yelling something that made no sense.

"Not in my room!" He yelled, at least I think so.. "No water spells in my room! Go in the courtyard!" I grabbed Roxas and Zexion by the hands, and dragged them outside into the courtyard. I knew Axel, at least, was following us, because I could hear him yelling. "Get back here with Roxieeee!"

We passed through a million halls, and I knew Roxas was lost, because he was axking Zexion where I was taking them. "Courtyard, I would guess. You may want to summon your weapon again, Roxas. Demyx has his heart set on battling you."

Giggling, I skidded to a stop in the middle of the courtyard. Zexion straightened his cloak, and cleared his throat. Roxie summoned his keyblade, and Larxene pulled out a camera.

"Photo op!" She screamed. "Axel! Roxas! Demyx! Get your asses over there and pose!" Axel ran over, a very mishcevious look on his face, which worried me to no end. "3...2..." Larxene began the countdown, and I went to throw an arm over Roxas's shoulders, to relize he was not there.


End file.
